18 vs 23 Years Old
by marry your daughter
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up] Kakak beradik itu alias Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama menyukai gadis polos bernama Baekhyun. Mampukah Sehun bersaing dengan kakaknya itu? [ChanBaek & HunBaek-a little bit. Genderswitch! DLDR, RnR]
1. Chapter 1

18 VS 23 years old

Main cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Jung Soo Jung

Genre : Romance, Drama, Genderswitch dll.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Ditengah-tengah hujan yang lebat itu, seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berdiri berhadapan. Mereka berdua terdiam. Yang perempuan hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan meremas ujung baju seragamnya. Rambut dan kepalanya basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Sedangkan yang laki-laki, ia menatap datar pada perempuan yang ada di depannya. Keadaannya masih kering, karena ia memegang payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari siraman air hujan. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pundak perempuan itu yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Kurasa ini memang keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

Perempuan yang bernama Baekhyun itu mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat merah. Matanya sembab, air mata dan tetesan air hujan bercampur mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Ta-tapi Jongin, aku masih mencintaimu." Lirihnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Akupun juga begitu, Baek. Tapi kita memang sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Maafkan aku."

Ucapan Jongin sukses mencabik-cabik hati Baekhyun dalam sekejap. Pundak Baekhyun semakin bergetar, selain karena sedang menangis ia juga kedinginan. Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tak membagi payungnya untuk Baekhyun. Kalau saja Baekhyun tahu sore ini akan turun hujan lebat, pasti ia akan membawa payungnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku…pergi."

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis semakin hebat. Dia tega membiarkan Baekhyun diguyur hujan lebat seperti sekarang tanpa pelindung apapun. Sepertinya tidak ada perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya telah meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan demikian.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya berusaha meredam tangisan yang akan keluar. Ia memandang punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Jongin akan seperti ini pada akhirnya. Padahal mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun dan tidak pernah bertengkar hebat. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun berlari kearah toko roti yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri untuk berteduh meskipun tubuhnya sudah terlanjur basah. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya karena kedinginan. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, dan pandangannya menjadi buram. Sampai akhirnya seluruhnya berubah menjadi gelap.

Perempuan itu pingsan di depan toko roti tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, _jinjja!_ Ada apa lagi dengan mobil ini, hah!"

Laki-laki bertelinga lebar itu memukul stir kemudinya dengan keras. Mobil yang dikendarai nya tiba-tiba saja mogok di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Ia mengambil payung yang ada di jok belakang dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke depan kap mobilnya dan membukanya. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, karena ia tidak mengerti soal otomotif. Laki-laki itu mendesah, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari balik jaket hitam nya.

"Hallo? Kris? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"_Tidak, Chanyeol. Ada apa? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku?"_

Laki-laki yang bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk samar. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Biasanya, Kris memang sedang lengang di jam-jam sekarang.

"Mobilku mogok, Kris. Tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat sini dan hujan turun dengan lebat. Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku sedang berada di dekat persimpangan _Myeongdong._ Kau bisa meneleponku kalau kau sudah sampai."

"_Okay. Aku akan berangkat sekarang"_

Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan menyimpannya kembali di dalam jaketnya. Ternyata, payung yang ia gunakan tidak mampu melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dari air hujan. Ia mendecak kesal saat melihat sepatunya terkena genangan air hujan. Laki-laki itu memandang sekeliling, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ia menemukan sebuah toko roti yang ada di seberang, lalu ia berlari kesana.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang perempuan yang meringkuk di depan toko roti tersebut. Seragam dan rambutnya terlihat basah. Ia menyentuh pundak perempuan itu dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"_Agashi?"_

Namun tubuh itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Chanyeol bisa melihat tangannya yang terlihat pucat. Ia menyentuh tangan itu dan terperanjat karena tangan itu sangat dingin.

"Astaga, dia pingsan. Sepertinya dia kedinginan." Gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol hendak melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh perempuan itu, tapi ia baru ingat kalau jaketnya sudah basah. Ia berbalik dan berlari menuju mobilnya tadi, lalu mengambil mantel hitam miliknya yang besar.

Chanyeol kembali dan menutupi tubuh perempuan itu dengan mantel hitamnya. Dia berusaha kembali untuk membangunkan perempuan itu, tetapi nihil.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini? Hah, sudahlah. Ini sama sekali bukan urusanku. Setidaknya tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lebih hangat karena mantel ku." Ucapnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyebrang menuju mobilnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada perempuan malang itu. Sebersit perasaan tidak tega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Haruskah aku membawanya ketempat ku? Aish."

_Drrtt..drrttt.._

"Ya, Kris! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Cepatlah, aku sudah hampir beku karena kedinginan!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Aku ada di depan toko roti _Chocolate. _Cepatlah kemari!" Lanjutnya.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa perempuan itu pulang, karena ia tidak tega membiarkan perempuan ini ada di sini. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang jahat yang menculiknya? Oh, Park Chanyeol kau laki-laki yang baik.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Kris berhenti di depan toko roti tempat Chanyeol berada.

Kris keluar dari mobilnya dan membawa payung yang lebih besar untuk Chanyeol. Mata Kris sedikit memicing saat melihat perempuan yang ada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi pada perempuan itu, huh?" Tanya Kris dengan khawatir.

"_Molla. _Aku menemukannya pingsan di depan sini. Dia kedinginan, Kris. Aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumahku, dan menunggunya sampai sadar."

Kris hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu menyerahkan payung yang ia bawa tadi pada Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku memapahnya, Kris."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Retina nya langsung menangkap nuansa putih yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia mengernyit heran, dimana dia sekarang? Ini bukan kamarnya. Dan bukankah tadi ia pingsan di depan toko roti?...

Baekhyun langsung menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan semakin dikejutkan oleh pakaiannya yang sudah berganti. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, dan rasa takut menjalar di hatinya. Dia benar-benar panik, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?!

Apa ia telah di…perkosa? Apa dia telah diculik _ahjussi-ahjussi_ mesum selama ia pingsan tadi? Oh ya tuhan, Byun Baekhyun kau sangat ceroboh.

Baekhyun menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat berbagai pikiran buruk terlintas dipikirannya.

Pintu kamar itu langsung terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok laki-laki tinggi bertelinga lebar yang berdiri disana.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Baekhyun beringsut untuk menjauh, saat ia berdiri ia merasakan kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia menyentuh kepalanya dan meringis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" laki-laki itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan menyentuh pundaknya. Tapi Baekhyun menepisnya dan menuding laki-laki itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Dan, kenapa aku tidak mengenakan seragamku lagi, dan –"

Laki-laki itu menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dan berbaik hati untuk merawatmu." Katanya singkat, dengan nada dingin yang menusuk.

Baekhyun menggigit telapak tangan laki-laki itu, sehingga laki-laki itu menjerit keras.

"Menyelamatkanku? Bukankah kau sudah berbuat yang 'tidak-tidak' padaku? Kau _ahjussi_ mesum! Kau pasti sudah melucuti pakaianku dan menyentuh tubuhku yang indah ini! Dan kau berkedok sudah menyelamatkanku dan sebagainya. Padahal kau hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan!"

Laki-laki itu menganga lebar mendengar ocehan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya memburu karena terlalu banyak bicara.

Sedetik kemudian, laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu tertawa keras membuat Baekhyun bergidik ketakutan.

"Ya, bocah kecil. Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan tubuhmu, eoh? Kau bahkan 'rata' dan pendek." Laki-laki itu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau sebut aku a_hjussi_ mesum? Aku punya nama. Dan namaku Park Chanyeol. Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang _ahjussi_ mesum?" laki-laki yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Bukan aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu, tapi pembantuku. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bocah kecil." Chanyeol berjalan keluar dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menganga. Dia sedikit terkejut dan malu atas kenyataan yang diungkapkan laki-laki menyebalkan yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri kaca besar yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Ini seragam mu. Setidaknya seragam mu tidak terlalu basah seperti tadi." Chanyeol kembali dan menyerahkan seragam itu pada Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Ibumu pasti khawatir karena bocah kecil sepertimu belum juga pulang." Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali keluar.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamar itu dan dengan cepat melucuti pakaian kebesaran yang ada ditubuhnya. Ia mengambil seragamnya dan memakainya kembali. Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat, lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang masih basah.

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan berjalan keluar. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum _ahjussi_ mesum itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya –pikirnya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Tapi, baru empat langkah, sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsinya.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku, eoh?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan ia berdiri mematung. "Te-terima kasih." Ucapnya tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malu untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap laki-laki itu. Baekhyun hendak melangkah kembali, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dan memaksanya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Diluar masih hujan. Sebaiknya kau pakai ini."

Chanyeol menyerahkan payung dan mantel tebal untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan menerimanya. Ia menimbang-nimbang benda yang ada di genggamannya sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Aku permisi."

Baekhyun sedikit berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat entah kenapa. Ia memakai mantel tadi dengan cepat dan membuka payungnya. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah a_hjussi_ yang menyebalkan itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh di depan teras rumahnya. Perempuan itu sungguh lucu. Bagaimana bisa ia mengira kalau Chanyeol berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya? Dan apa itu tadi? Ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ahjussi_ mesum. Hei, ia baru saja menginjak usianya yang ke 23. Apa usia 23 sudah pantas untuk dianggap sebagai seorang _ahjussi?_

"Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, dia manis juga. Aish, kenapa aku tidak menanyakan siapa namanya?" Ocehnya, sedetik kemudian ia mengoreksi ucapannya. "Ya Park Chanyeol, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan anak SMA, huh?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan akibat monolognya. Cuaca semakin dingin, dan laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang Seoul International High School dengan lesu. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. Alasan pertama, ia tidak ingin bertemu Jongin karena kelas laki-laki itu ada di sebelah kelasnya. Kedua, ia merasa badannya tidak cukup sehat untuk masuk sekolah.

Bell sekolah yang berbunyi membuat perempuan bertubuh mungil itu tidak lama-lama berdiam di depan gerbang. Ia memaksakan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan langkah yang gontai. Baekhyun terus menundukkan wajahnya sampai ia tidak sadar seseorang berdiri di hadapannya.

Untungnya langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti tepat sebelum ia menabrak sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat sepatu yang orang itu gunakan, dan sedetik kemudian ia memilih untuk menubruk orang itu dengan sengaja lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu aku!"

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan sedikit berlari. Tapi orang itu –Jongin langsung menarik tas yang digunakan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun berhenti berlari.

"Kemarin sore kau kemana? Ibumu meneleponku karena kau belum pulang." Tanya Jongin dengan wajah datarnya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya diantara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin dengar kasar. Ia mulai tersulut emosi melihat wajah tanpa dosa milik Jongin. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Untuk apa kau peduli? Kau meninggalkanku ditengah hujan lebat sampai aku pingsan. Tenang saja, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tapi aku menyalahkan diriku yang bodoh ini untuk mau bertemu denganmu sore itu." Sinis Baekhyun. "Tak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, bukan? Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Ahn songsaengnim akan memarahiku kalau aku sampai telat masuk kelas." Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hendak untuk meninggalkan Jongin, tapi laki-laki berkulit tan itu menahannya.

"Kau marah padaku, Baek? Padahal aku meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dengan cara baik-baik."

"Dengan cara baik-baik atau tidak pun, itu tetap membuatku sakit hati." Baekhyun menyentak tangan Jongin. "Aku pergi."

"Baekhyun! Aku minta ma –"

"Jongin!"

Tidak, itu bukan suara Baekhyun yang hendak membentak Jongin. Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati perempuan cantik berambut hitam legam dengan paras wajahnya yang cantik melambai pada Jongin. Baekhyun mengenalinya sebagai Soo Jung, sunbae mereka. Perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang mendadak membeku di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke kelasku, _chagi?_" Soo Jung atau yang sering dipanggil Krystal mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin.

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat meteor yang jatuh di depannya. Dan apa itu tadi? _Chagi?_ Baekhyun berharap ia salah dengar. Tapi kenyataannya…

"Oh, _annyeong_ Baekhyun. Apa kau masih ada urusan dengan Jongin? Kalau tidak, aku akan membawanya pergi dari sini." Krystal tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan darahnya mendidih. Laki-laki itu, benar-benar brengsek. Jadi ini alasan Jongin memutuskan hubungan nya dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun menatap Jongin seolah meminta penjelasan, tapi Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Krystal.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan Baekhyun, _chagi._ Ayo kita pergi. _Bye, _Baekhyun."

Jongin menggandeng tangan Krystal dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa hatinya mendadak nyeri. Ini masih pagi, dan ia tidak mau uring-uringan di kelas hanya karena Jongin. Ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk kuat.

"Kalian sudah berakhir, Baekhyun. Jadi biarkan ia pergi untuk kebahagiannya. _Fighting!_ Kau pasti bisa menemukan laki-laki yang seribu kali lipat lebih baik dari pada Jongin." Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama larut dalam kesedihan.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di dalam kelasnya. Untungnya Ahn songsaengnim belum datang, jadi Baekhyun bisa dengan santai jalan ke tempat duduknya.

Baru saja ia menghempaskan bokongnya di atas kursi, Kyungsoo –ketua murid di kelas Baekhyun sekaligus teman baiknya datang menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek! Kau harus tahu, Jongin dan –"

"Aku sudah tahu, Kyungie." Baekhyun menyela omongan Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya. "Jadi, kumohon jangan membahas mereka. Oke?"

Kyungsoo memasang mimik wajah sedih pada sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah berakhir, tapi menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal kalau Jongin sudah berhasil 'menggandeng' Krystal yang notabene adalah sunbae mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah mereka dan mendapati laki-laki albino berwajah dingin yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"_Aniya, _Sehun. Kami hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Baek, ku dengar kau dan Jong –"

"Ya, Sehun! Jangan pernah menyebut nama keramat itu di depan Baekhyun, _arrachi?_" Kyungsoo menyela lebih dulu ucapan Sehun, sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi.

"Jadi…itu benar, Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Itu benar. Jadi kumohon jangan membahas soal ini lagi, oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman mengembang seketika di wajah dingin Sehun. Ini merupakan kabar baik yang Sehun terima. Karena, sejak dulu, perempuan bertubuh mungil ini berhasil memikat hati Sehun. Dan Sehun merasa lega, mulai saat ini ia bisa mendekati Baekhyun sesuka yang ia mau.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengembalikan barang-barang ini."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan mantel tebal dan payung dari dalam tasnya. Itu adalah milik _ahjussi_ mesum yang bernama Park Chanyeol, yang kemarin sore sudah menolongnya. Baekhyun ingin mengembalikannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat dimana rumah laki-laki itu.

Sehun menatap lamat-lamat barang yang ada di meja Baekhyun. Rasanya ia mengenal mantel dan payung itu.

"Baekhyun, darimana kau dapatkan mantel dan payung itu?"

"Ah, kemarin aku kehujanan dan sempat pingsan di jalan. Seseorang menolongku dan membawaku ke rumahnya. Lalu, saat aku ingin pulang ia menyuruhku untuk memakai ini." Jelas Baekhyun. "Memangnya kenapa, Sehun?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya…Pa –Park Chanyeol! Ya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Kalian tahu? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan a_hjussi-ahjussi_ mesum." Baekhyun tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Park Chanyeol?" Sehun mengernyit. "Aku mengenalnya, Baekhyun. Dia adalah _hyung_ ku."

"A –Apa?!" Seketika Baekhyun teringat kalau ia menjelek-jelekkan Chanyeol di depan Sehun. "_Mi –mianhae, _Sehun. Aku tak bermaksud menjelekkan _hyung_ mu." Cicit Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku titipkan mantel dan payung ini padamu. Sampaikan padanya, kalau aku sangat berterima kasih padanya." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Sehun mendorong pintu rumahnya dan mendapati _hyung_ nya sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, sepertinya _hyung_ nya itu belum sempat berganti pakaian dan langsung menonton tv.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"_Nde._ Tumben sekali _hyung_ pulang cepat. Apa pekerjaan _hyung_ di perusahaan tidak banyak?" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, di sebelah Chanyeol.

"_Appa _menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih cepat." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik.

"_Hyung,_ apa ini barang-barangmu?"

Chanyeol menatap barang yang ada di tangan Sehun. Ia mengangguk antusias. "Benar. Kenapa mantel dan payungku bisa berada di tanganmu?" Tanya nya heran.

"Orang yang kau tolong itu temanku, _hyung._ Dia menitipkan ini padaku. Dia bilang, dia sangat berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menolongnya." Jelas Sehun.

"_Jinjja?_ Siapa namanya, Sehun?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. _Wae?_"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Mungkin menurutmu ini sedikit gila dan terlalu cepat." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"Maksud _hyung?"_

"Kurasa aku menyukainya. Bukankah itu konyol?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sehun terpaku mendengar omongan Chanyeol. Apa _hyung_ nya ini serius?

Kalaupun Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya, maka Sehun mendapatkan saingan baru untuk merebut hati Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol, _hyung_ nya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ada yang baru nih xD tertarik sama ceritanya?hahaha xD kemarin dapet tbtb dapet ilham buat bikin ff lagi, /ganyadar kalo gua masih banyak utang ff/ /plak/**

**Maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita dan lain-lain, tp beneran ini murni dari otak sayahhh ._. gue tau ini judulnya kagak nyambung ama ceritanya wkwk /bodo/ tadinya mau publish ff chanbaek fantasy gitu, jd si baek jd malaikat wkwk tapi masih berantakan..jadinya ini aja deh *curhat**

**Oh iyaa, ini sekalian ff penutupku karena aku mau hiatus karena UAS tinggal 5 hari lagi~~~ mungkin ff please look at me nya bakalan lanjut habis uas. So, be patient okay :p **

**Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Dadah~**

**/lambai-lambai bareng chanbaek/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Party!

18 vs 23 Years Old

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun (Park Sehun)

Support cast : Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yi Fan

.

.

.

**Sorry if you find any typhos.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melengos malas saat melihat Sehun yang berlutut di depannya dengan wajah _aegyo_ nya yang di buat-buat. _Namja _ini terus merengek-rengek pada Baekhyun yang di sambut dengan gelak tawa dari Kyungsoo.

"_C'mon_ Baekhyunnie, ajari aku matematika. Ini sudah mendekati waktu ujian akhir, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai yang jelek. Chanyeol _hyung_ dan _appa_ bisa memenggal kepalaku nanti."

"Dengar ya, Park Sehun. Sungguh, bukannya aku tidak ingin mengajarimu. Tapi aku lelah setiap kali aku melihat kau malah tertidur di saat aku sedang menjelaskan materi. Kau tidak pernah serius, Sehun." Keluh Baekhyun. Itu memang benar, Baekhyun selalu menemukan Sehun tertidur di meja dengan air liur yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Baekhyun akan memukul kepala Sehun dengan buku matematika yang cukup tebal untuk menimpuk seekor anjing.

"Kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh!" Sehun mengacungkan jarinya yang membentuk V-sign. "Kita belajar di rumahku, setelah itu aku akan membelikanmu _ice cream_ rasa strawberry kesukaanmu. _Jebal, _Baekhyunnie."

"Ya, Baekhyun. Sebaiknya kau terima saja permintaan Sehun. Apa kau tidak risih melihat wajah _aegyo_ nya yang sangat jelek itu?" Kyungsoo tergelak. "Aku akan membantumu untuk mengajarinya. Tenang saja, Sehun." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun, yang langsung di sambut desahan kecewa oleh Sehun.

Bagaimana tidak? Memang, tujuan awal Sehun meminta Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya adalah untuk persiapan ujian akhir. Tujuan lainnya, dia ingin melakukan pendekatan pada gadis mungil itu. Sambil menyelam minum air –itu kata Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah nanti kita akan ke rumah Sehun." Putusnya.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, lusa Sulli mengundang kita untuk datang ke rumahnya. Dia bilang dia mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambut ulang tahunnya yang ke 22." Ucap Kris sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya untuk menjawab omongan Kris.

Kris hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. _Namja_ ber alis tebal itu memang sudah hafal perilaku sahabatnya yang bertelinga lebar itu, dia tidak akan bisa diganggu jika sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal menurut Kris, umur Chanyeol masih terlalu muda untuk di sibukkan dengan berkas-berkas yang membuat kepalanya pecah.

"Disana akan banyak wanita-wanita seksi seperti yang kau bayangkan, Yeol. Dan mungkin Sulli akan menarik perhatianmu juga nanti. Mungkin setelah itu kau bisa menghabiskan one night –"

_PLETAK!_

Chanyeol menimpuk kepala Kris dengan pulpen yang ada di mejanya untuk menghentikan mulut bawel Kris. Kris yang tidak terima balik melemparkan pulpen tersebut kearah Chanyeol, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol bisa menangkap pulpen itu sebelum mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, Kris. Berhenti merayuku." Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya.

"Disana kau bisa mencari pendamping hidupmu, Yeol. Bukankah kau sudah 'berakhir' dengan Yejin? Kau bisa mencari penggantinya disana." Kris masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol agar mau datang ke pesta tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih dulu." Jawabnya singkat.

"_Jinjja?_ Apa jangan-jangan kau…seorang _gay?_" Ucap Kris yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan soal wanita lagi padaku. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berfikir demikian." Kris terkekeh. "Kau sudah 23 tahun dan masih lajang, itu memalukan."

Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membantah pernyataan Kris, tapi mulutnya terkatup kembali. Omong-omong soal wanita, sebenarnya laki-laki itu sudah melirik seseorang. Tapi ia masih bingung.

"Kris, kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Kris menatap sahabatnya itu dengan heran. "_Love at first sight?_ Aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah yakin dengan hal seperti itu." Jawabnya santai, Kris mengambil secangkir kopinya lalu menyeruputnya.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh hati pada gadis dibawah umur?"

_UHUK!_

Kris hampir saja menyemburkan kopinya kearah Chanyeol bagai naga yang ingin menyemburkan api. Ia mengelus dadanya, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya kembali.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau seorang pedo."

"_Aniya._ Aku juga tidak yakin kalau ia masih di bawah umur. Dia seorang anak SMA, tapi tubuhnya mungil seperti anak SD."

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia tersedak kembali. Apa Chanyeol sedang bergurau? Atau otak sahabatnya itu sedikit bergeser karena terlalu lama bekerja? Entahlah.

"Kau bercanda, Yeol? Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan bocah ingusan?"

Chanyeol mendecak kesal. "Aku sudah menceritakan tentang wanita padamu, tapi kau malah mengejekku. Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Jadi, siapa gadis itu? Apa dia cantik? Seksi? Apa dia berdada besar seperti Yejin?"

"Kris, kenapa yang ada di otakmu hanya hal-hal mesum seperti itu. Ck."

_Kring…kring…_

_Kring…_

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena telepon yang ada di atas meja kerja Chanyeol berdering, tapi Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yeol, teleponmu berdering. Sebaiknya kau angkat, mungkin saja itu penting." Tegur Kris.

"Tolong angkat teleponnya, Kris. Aku sibuk."

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih gagang telepon tersebut dan menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo?_ Hallo? Dengan Park Chanyeol disini. Ah, _ani._ Aku Kris, Chanyeol sedang sibuk. Apa kau ingin menitipkan pesan?" Ucap Kris panjang lebar.

"_Kris hyung!"_

Kris refleks menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya saat mendengar suara melengking Sehun di seberang sana. Chanyeol yang melihat itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Siapa?"

"_Your brother."_ Kris menempelkan kembali gagang telepon tersebut. "Ada apa, Sehun-ah? _Hyung _mu sedang sibuk."

"_Kris hyung, tolong jemput aku di sekolah. Jongdae hyung tidak bisa menjemputku, ia bilang istrinya sedang sakit. Dan aku tidak membawa cukup uang untuk naik bus. Please, hyung. Jemput aku." _Mohon Sehun.

"_No._ Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjemputmu. Kalau begitu, kau naik taksi saja lalu pergi ke perusahaan, kau temui _hyung_ mu dan minta uang bayarannya." Saran Kris, lalu dengan cepat Kris meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya sebelum Sehun sempat melancarkan aksi protes.

"Sehun memintamu untuk menjemputnya di sekolah, Yeol. Dia bilang Jongdae tak bisa datang untuk menjemput."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jemput dia, Kris." Kata Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

Kris mendecak kesal. "Aku ini bukan supir."

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol baru sadar. Sehun? Memintanya untuk menjemputnya di sekolah?

Jari-jari Chanyeol berhenti bergerak lincah di atas laptopnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum lebar. _Namja _itu berdiri tegak dan mengambil jas kerjanya yang di lemparnya tadi di atas sofa. Dengan cepat ia memakainya dan menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangan.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meluangkan waktuku sebentar untuk menjemput adikku tersayang." Bohong Chanyeol. Ada udang di balik batu. Tentu saja ia ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu Baekhyun, bukankah Sehun bilang kalau ia satu kelas dengan Baekhyun? Lima puluh persen kemungkinannya ia bisa bertemu Baekhyun disana.

Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di atas tanah dengan cepat. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu, tapi tak seorang pun datang untuk menjemputnya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya Park Sehun! Kau mau membuatku menunggu berapa lama, eoh? Ini sudah tiga puluh menit. Lebih baik kita batalkan saja acara belajar bersama hari ini. _Kajja,_ Kyungsoo. Kita pulang!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu untuk pulang lebih dulu dan membatalkan rencana belajar bersama mereka.

"Sehun!"

Baekhyun yang hendak melangkah pergi dengan Kyungsoo, serta Sehun yang merengek agar Baekhyun tetap tinggal, seketika terpaku saat mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil nama Sehun. Mereka bertiga serentak menolehkan kepala mereka kearah suara tersebut berasal.

Sehun langsung mengernyitkan alisnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihatlah seorang pria dewasa dengan pakaian kerjanya –jas, kemeja dan celana panjang hitam, sedang bersender di kap mobil sedan nya. Pria dewasa itu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

Park Chanyeol, datang menjemput Park Sehun.

Plus Baekhyun.

Hati Chanyeol bersorak gembira saat melihat gadis mungil itu berdiri di samping Sehun. _feeling_ nya benar, Baekhyun sedang bersama Sehun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya begitu menggebu-gebu saat melihat gadis mungil itu. Yang pasti, Baekhyun bukanlah tipe wanita idealnya. Mengingat Chanyeol selalu tertarik dengan wanita yang 'semuanya menonjol' pada tubuhnya, dan Baekhyun tidak. Gadis mungil itu bertubuh pendek, berdada rata –untuk ukuran Chanyeol dan dia…cerewet. Benar-benar diluar tipe ideal Chanyeol. Lantas, kenapa sekarang Chanyeol menaruh sebagian hatinya untuk Baekhyun?

Ia teringat ucapan Kris saat mereka masih remaja dulu.

"_Kau tahu, Yeol. Mengencani gadis polos adalah hal yang menarik dan membuat kita tertantang."_

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sebagai gadis yang 'polos'. Mengingat saat Baekhyun tertidur di rumah Chanyeol dan gadis itu menyangka Chanyeol berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak.

"_Hyung!_ Ya, Chanyeol _hyung!"_

Chanyeol terperanjat dan langsung tersadar dari lamunan kotornya saat Sehun berteriak tepat di depan wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ yang menjemputku? Kenapa bukan Kris _hyung?!"_

Sehun tahu, ada udang di balik batu saat Chanyeol dengan sukarela datang menjemputnya ke sekolah. Sehun benar-benar mengenal kakaknya itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mau menjemput Sehun ke sekolah dengan alasan ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia datang dengan cara yang sedikit norak –melambai-lambai dan tebar pesona. Sehun teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin sore, saat Chanyeol mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Baekhyun.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol pada dua orang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Benar, dugaan Sehun memang benar. Chanyeol pasti menjemputnya karena ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Ia kira Chanyeol tidak serius dengan ucapannya, tapi ternyata…

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo! Kemari!"

Kedua gadis yang sama-sama bertubuh mungil itu terperanjat saat Sehun memanggil mereka. Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk berhadapan dengan kakak Sehun yaitu Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo mata bulatnya tak berkedip dan wajahnya nampak memerah karena terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan semangat, Kyungsoo menyeret Baekhyun dengan menarik tangannya dan berjalan menyusul Sehun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyungsoo di tangannya, tapi gadis bermata bulat itu semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya.

Begitu sampai di hadapan pria dewasa bertubuh raksasa itu, Baekhyun semakin menundukkan dalam-dalam wajahnya. Kyungsoo menyikut Baekhyun, member isyarat agar Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menyapa Chanyeol.

"_Annyeonghaseyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida._ Saya teman sekelas Sehun. Dan ini…" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat gadis itu mendongak seketika.

"Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. "Kita bertemu lagi." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia selalu begitu setiap kali bertemu orang baru, apalagi seorang pria.

"Te –terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin." Ucapnya dengan gugup.

"_No problem. _Suatu hari nanti aku akan meminta balasannya padamu." Balas Chanyeol santai, yang mengundang keterkejutan dari wajah Baekhyun. Jadi, _ahjussi _ ini tidak tulus membantunya? –pikir Baekhyun.

"Ah, _ne. _Kau boleh datang ke toko _ddeokboki _ milik _eomma _ku, alamatnya bisa kau tanyakan pada Sehun." Ujar Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, meskipun wajah Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan itu membuatnya ingin memukul pria itu dengan tongkat besi.

"Aku tidak meminta untuk di traktir makan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya, dan membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Seringaian itu membuat pemikiran Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol adalah _ahjussi_ mesum semakin kuat.

"Sudahlah, _hyung._ Cepat antarkan kami pulang, kami akan belajar bersama di rumah." Sehun mulai gerah dengan obrolan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia yakin Chanyeol sengaja menggoda Baekhyun agar ia bisa berbicara lebih lama dengan gadis mungil itu, tapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan ragu masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Mereka bertiga duduk di belakang dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di tengah, dan membiarkan Chanyeol duduk sendirian di depan.

"Kalian pikir aku ini supir kalian, eoh?"

Sehun hanya mengibaskan tangannya menanggapi omelan Chanyeol dan membuat pria dewasa itu semakin jengkel.

"Sehun, pindah ke depan!" teriak Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng dengan kuat, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, kau saja yang pindah ke depan." Kata Sehun dengan wajah melasnya.

"A –aku? Aku tidak mau Sehun, aku mau dengan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo ikut memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan erat. Chanyeol semakin jengkel melihat kedua anak menjengkelkan itu.

"Ya! Kalian ini apa-apaan! Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang pindah ke depan."

Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun pada lengannya. Kepalanya begitu pusing mendengar rengekkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di depan, di sebelah Chanyeol. Awalnya, Baekhyun sempat ragu. Tapi ia ingin kegiatan belajar bersamanya cepat selesai, dan ia bisa beristirahat dirumah.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih saat gadis mungil itu pindah ke depan. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi kesal saat ia melihat Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya. Seolah-olah sedang mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah menjabarkan rumus ini, lalu kalian bisa memasukkan angka-angka yang ada di soal tadi dan –YA PARK SEHUN, DO KYUNGSOO!"

Baekhyun merasakan emosinya meledak dan asap keluar dari kedua telinganya. Disaat ia sedang menerangkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal matematika yang dianggap susah, kedua temannya ini malah tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun jengkel, ia menutup buku matematika yang sangat tebal itu dan hendak memukul kedua temannya dengan buku tersebut. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, itu perbuatan tidak baik.

Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Ia mendengus kesal begitu ingat bahwa Sehun tidak membelikannya ice cream strawberry kesukaannya. Ternyata itu hanya bualan Sehun agar Baekhyun mau mengajarinya.

Karena bosan, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah Sehun yang sangat besar. Lalu matanya terhenti pada sebuah kamar yang tertutup. Itu adalah kamar dimana Baekhyun pernah tertidur disana, saat Chanyeol menolongnya tempo lalu.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mengingat kejadian tersebut, dimana Baekhyun menuduh Chanyeol sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Rumah Sehun terlihat sangat lengang, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga di sana. Baekhyun merasa bosan, maka dari itu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar, hendak pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli ice cream kesukannya, sambil menunggu Kyungsoo dan Sehun bangun.

Saat Baekhyun sampai di pintu rumah, ia melihat mobil Chanyeol masuk ke pekarangan rumah. Sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari perusahaan, karena setelah mengantar mereka bertiga ke rumah, pria itu langsung melesat pergi ke perusahaan.

"Oh, Baekhyun? Kau mau kemana? Kau sudah selesai mengajari Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur di sofa. Chanyeol tergelak.

"Jadi, mereka tidur saat kau sedang menerangkan? Ck. Sehun selalu seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya nya sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin ke supermarket. Membeli ice cream, seharusnya Sehun yang membelikanku karena tadi ia sudah berjanji padaku."

"Kau mau kuantar?"

"A –Ah, tidak perlu. Lagi pula jaraknya cukup dekat dari sini. Aku akan berjalan kaki saja." Tolak Baekhyun dengan halus. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin pergi berdua dengan _ahjussi_ ini.

"Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream sebagai permintaan maaf mewakilkan Sehun. Kita akan pergi ke tempat penjual ice cream paling enak. _Kajja."_

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasual sebelum Baekhyun sempat menolak. Gadis mungil itu menghela nafasnya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk di dalam toko ice cream yang terkenal enak. Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengajaknya kemari, karena harga ice cream disini cukup mahal –kira kira seharga uang belanja Baekhyun selama satu hari. Baekhyun memesan ice cream strawberry dengan taburan cokelat diatasnya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memesan cappuccino saja. Benar-benar selera yang payah –pikir Baekhyun.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia sedang mengobrol dengan kawan-kawannya di SNS, sementara Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan gadis mungil itu. Kedua mata phoenix nya menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Baekhyun. Gadis itu memiliki daya pikat yang lebih pada kedua mata sipitnya dan bibir merahnya yang alami. Pandangan Chanyeol hanya terfokus pada bibir Baekhyun yang sesekali menyunggingkan senyumannya –entah pada siapa. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengecup bibir itu barang sebentar saja. Tapi, ia langsung menampik pikiran kotornya itu jauh-jauh.

"_Calm down, Chanyeol. Jangan terburu-buru. Dapatkan dulu hatinya, baru kau bisa merasakan bibirnya yang menggoda itu." _Batinnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau kini Baekhyun menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan _ahjussi_ itu? –tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya.

"_Ahjussi, _kau sedang melihat apa?"

Suara merdu Baekhyun menyentuh gendang telinga Chanyeol yang seketika terperanjat karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan gadis mungil itu. Chanyeol berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"_Aniya,_ aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Jawabnya kikuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum bodoh, membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

Untungnya, suasana canggung itu tak berlangsung lama, karena pesanan mereka sudah sampai. Baekhyun langsung menyendok ice cream strawberry nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya berbinar-binar seketika.

"Uhm, rasanya benar-benar lezat." Gumamnya. Dengan semangat, ia kembali menyendok ice creamnya lebih banyak lalu memakannya kembali. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis SMA bisa terlihat sebahagia itu hanya karena ice cream? Sungguh unik.

"_Ahjussi, _terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari." Kata Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menyesap cappuccino miliknya.

"_Ahjussi, _kau mau mencobanya?" Baekhyun menyodorkan sendok ice cream nya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Jawabnya. _"Kecuali bibirmu."_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau harus mencobanya, _ahjussi._" Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan '_ahjussi'?_ Sudah kubilang aku ini masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, dan aku belum pantas dipanggil _ahjussi." _Titah Chanyeol.

"Tapi _ahjussi,_ wajahmu –"

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibir Baekhyun dengan paksa oleh jarinya. Gadis mungil itu membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"_Oppa._ Panggil aku _oppa._"

Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun mengeluarkan semburat merah muda dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menyentuh bibirnya. Meskipun ia dan Jongin berpacaran selama satu tahun, lelaki berkulit tan itu tak pernah Baekhyun izinkan untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama..lelaki ini benar-benar sesuatu.

"_Oppa…_" Cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya melambung tinggi saat suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa gendang telinganya. '_Suaranya begitu lembut,bagaimana jika nanti ia mendesah menyebutkan namaku?' _–Pikirnya, mesum.

Lamunan Chanyeol dibuyarkan oleh ponsel Baekhyun yang bergetar di atas meja.

_Luhan eonnie calling._

Baekhyun menyambar ponselnya dengan cepat dan menjawab panggilan dari Luhan –sepupunya.

'_Ya Byun Baekhyun! Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa kau belum pulang?!'_

Teriakan Luhan dari seberang sana bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol, sehingga laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara Luhan.

"_Mi –mian eonnie._ Sebentar lagi aku pulang. _Bye._"

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh. Oh astaga, sepertinya Chanyeol bisa mendengar teriakan super dari Luhan. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Apa? Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Ucap Chanyeol, seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore.

"Baiklah. Kau keluar saja duluan, dan tunggu di dekat mobil. Aku akan membayar semua ini dulu, setelah itu kita akan kerumahku, mengambil tas mu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumahmu." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasir sebelum Baekhyun menolak tawarannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat kaki Kyungsoo menendang perutnya dengan tidak sengaja. Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak lazim untuk seorang gadis. Lelaki albino itu mendengus, lalu mengusap perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tendangan Kyungsoo.

Ada yang janggal dengan keadaan di rumah itu. Sehun sama sekali tak mendapati gadis mungil yang ia sukai disana. Tas nya pun tidak ada, meja sudah bersih dari buku-buku yang awalnya berserakan. Kemana Baekhyun?!

Sehun panik, ia mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di rumahnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah, mungkin Baekhyun marah padanya karena ia tertidur saat Baekhyun sedang mengajarinya matematika. Sehun membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo."

"…"

"Kyungsoo.."

"…"

"Kyungie.."

"…"

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!"

Gadis bermata bulat itu langsung membelalakkan matanya karena Sehun teriak tepat di depan telinganya.

"_Wae,_ Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket. "Eh?! Dimana Baekhyun?!" Pekiknya saat menyadari Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Dia sudah pulang. Kau juga, pulanglah. Ini sudah sore."

"Aku tidak berani pulang sendiri, Sehun. Maukah kau mengantarkanku?" Ucapnya manja.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun juga gadis bermata bulat ini adalah sahabat baiknya juga.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam. Sepertinya keduanya enggan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Tidak, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun berbicara. Tapi ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menganggapnya seseorang yang banyak bicara. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia berharap cepat-cepat sampai dirumahnya. Entah kenapa, berduaan dengan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar semenjak insiden di toko ice cream tadi.

Chanyeol menggali dalam-dalam otaknya, topik apa yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun tapi tak terkesan norak. Ia berpikir keras sampai mengerutkan keningnya.

Sampai akhirnya, sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya.

"Ehm, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Aku ingin meminta balasan atas pertolonganku padamu tempo hari." Ucap Chanyeol, _to the point._

"A –ah. Kebetulan, karena _oppa _mengantarkanku ke rumah, aku akan memberikan _oppa ddeokboki _ secara gratis." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Bukan. Aku tidak menginginkan itu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu apa yang di inginkan laki-laki ini? Jangan-jangan…

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke pesta yang diadakan oleh temanku, lusa. Kau mau, kan?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya. Ayolah, mereka baru saling mengenal secara resmi hari ini. Dan laki-laki ini sudah berani mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah pesta. Bagaimana kalau pesta itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang 'sebangsa' dengannya? Bagaimana kalau disana ia akan bertemu _ahjussi-ahjussi _mesum yang mirip dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau…

"Baekhyun? Kau mau, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Kalau ia menolaknya, maka laki-laki ini akan mencari alasan-alasan lain. Kalau Baekhyun menerimanya…

"A –ah. Baiklah, aku mau." Jawabnya dengan singkat, meskipun jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat ia datang ke pesta tersebut.

Chanyeol bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sampai Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol terkena gangguan jiwa.

Untungnya, mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa lega. Ia cepat-cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobil, tapi Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Aku butuh nomor ponselmu. Akan susah untuk menghubungimu jika aku tidak mempunyai nomor ponselmu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu, membuat Chanyeol ingin mencubit pipi gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan sederetan angka di sana. Setelah itu ia memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Kata Chanyeol sambil memasukkan kertas itu di dalam jas kerjanya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini, _oppa._" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Lalu keluar dari dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya, Chanyeol berteriak heboh seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre. Ia memukul-mukul setir kemudi nya dengan kencang sebagai pelampiasan rasa bahagianya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas yang di berikan Baekhyun tadi dan mengecupnya bertubi-tubi.

"Sedikit lagi. Kau akan kalah, Park Sehun." Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi dari rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : hallo~ terima kasih karena udah penasaran sama ceritaku ini wkwkwk. Karena ide ceritanya masih anget di dalem otak, jadi aku ketik duluan dan tadaaa~ jadi deh chapter dua xD ini aku sempet-sempetin buat update, karena aku masih uas dan baru selesai kamis nanti…#curhat**

**Btw, sbrnya ini cerita bukan tentang persaingan chanyeol-sehun (kalian pasti ngira gitu dari judul ff nya wkwk) sbnrnya aku waktu bikin ff ini mau nyeritain tentang baek vs chanyeol, jadi mereka bakalan bertolak belakang gitu sikapnya berhubung baek masih anak2 ;_; /ditendang/ tapi setelah aku pikir2, kayanya ga asik kalo kaya gitu. Jadi…ya aku akhirnya bikin ini jadi sehun vs chanyeol, tapi aku fokus ke chanbaek nya aja, hunbaek nya nyempil2 aja dikit. Buat sehun nanti ada kejutan nya kok xD**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah follow/fav dan review ff ku ini. semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini hehehe xD**

**Big thanks to**

**Anita lee 921025 | younlaycious88 | chanlove | chanchanhwang | luckygirl91 | bellasung21| danactebh | niasw3ty | Chan Banana | karwurmonica | neli amelia | Babybaek04 | chapira dwii | NatasyaNs | exindira | KyuvilHundsome | bybaek | bebaek24 | Yesha1214 | Parkbaekyoda | nur991fah | Guest**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

18 vs 23 Years Old

Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Support cast : Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Jung Soo Jung, Kim Junmyeon

Genre : genderswitch, romance – drama, ooc.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi ponselnya terus menerus sejak tadi. Gadis itu tampak uring-uringan seharian ini. Luhan tidak mengerti, tapi Baekhyun memandang ponselnya dengan penuh harapan. Seolah-olah menunggu sesuatu yang benar-benar penting untuk dirinya.

Sudah tiga jam sejak kepulangan Baekhyun ke rumahnya, belum ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol menghubunginya. Sial, apa laki-laki itu ingin mengerjai Baekhyun? Tapi, untuk apa Baekhyun begitu berharap Chanyeol akan menghubunginya? Jika Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya, bukankah itu bagus? Itu tandanya Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menemani Chanyeol ke pesta teman nya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia mengambil remot tv dan menyalakannya. Acara kesukaannya 'roommate' sudah mulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Luhan masih terus melirik Baekhyun yang tampaknya sudah terlarut dalam acara kesukaannya tersebut. Tapi Luhan merasa pandangan Baekhyun kosong, matanya memang menatap ke layar tv, tapi sepertinya pikirannya tidak. Terbukti, biasanya Baekhyun akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal jika melihat aksi konyol dari Seho, tapi kali ini Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tertawa?" Tanya Luhan, lalu menutup katalog yang ia lihat sejak tadi.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, entah ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan atau memang sengaja tidak menjawabnya. Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban, Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan menggunakan katalog nya, membuat Baekhyun meringis. Sepupunya itu memang menyebalkan.

"Jangan melamun terus. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa ini tentang seorang laki-laki?"

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang tersenyum menjengkelkan. Gadis mungil itu mengedikkan bahunya, tanda ia tidak begitu peduli dengan topik obrolan Luhan. Lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Luhan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin di dengarnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan pengganti Jongin?"

Oh, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Luhan, Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan nya yang lain selalu menanyakan hal tersebut. Memangnya, kalau Baekhyun sudah berakhir dengan Jongin, ia harus cepat-cepat mencari pengganti pria tan itu? Seperti Jongin yang sudah menggaet Krystal? Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki kekasih dulu." Jawabnya singkat.

Luhan terkekeh. Sebenarnya Luhan tahu, bukan itu alasan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tipe gadis yang sangat sulit untuk bergaul dengan laki-laki, bisa dikatakan dia sangat pemalu. Tapi Luhan tahu, tak sedikit orang yang mengejar Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi kau akan mendapatkan penggantinya." Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud untuk menggoda. Lalu perempuan Cina itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun tertegun. Perkataan Luhan terngiang di telinganya. Tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan pengganti seseorang. Dia tidak dekat dengan laki-laki manapun kecuali Sehun, sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan entah mengapa, secara spontan nama Chanyeol terlintas di pikirannya.

"Astaga, kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang menyebalkan itu?" gerutunya. Baekhyun mematikan tv, dan mengambil ponselnya. Lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan raut wajah gelisah. Beberapa jam yang lalu, saat Chanyeol sudah tiba di rumah, Sehun langsung menyerbu _hyung_ nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Baekhyun. Dia yakin kalau tadi Baekhyun diantar oleh Chanyeol, karena Sehun bisa melihat wajah sumringah Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"_Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumahnya? Kau cemburu?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek._

"_Kau curang hyung. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk bersaing secara sehat? Tapi kau malah merebutnya saat aku sedang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya." Ujar Sehun tak mau kalah._

_Itu memang benar, mereka sudah memutuskan untuk bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, setelah mereka berdua saling mengetahui kalau mereka berdua sama-sama menyukai Baekhyun._

"_Mwo? Merebutnya? Sehun, kau malah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun saat dia sedang bersamamu. Kau malah tertidur saat dia sedang mengajarimu. Jadi, bukan salahku 'kan kalau aku mengambil alih dirinya darimu? Kau harus pintar memanfaatkan waktu dan keadaan, Sehun." Chanyeol menyeringai, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin jengkel._

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Saingannya begitu berat. Chanyeol, dengan segala daya pemikatnya yang mampu membuat wanita bertekuk lutut padanya, mempunyai banyak uang dan selalu memanjakan wanita-wanitanya. Tapi Sehun? Dia hanya seorang pelajar biasa, tidak begitu berprestasi dalam akademik, dan ia hanya punya satu daya pemikat, yaitu wajah tampannya –meskipun tak jarang orang yang mengatakan wajahnya sangat dingin.

"Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat bekerja. Aku ingin seperti Chanyeol _hyung,_ mempunyai uang sendiri, dan mampu membuat wanita-wanita luluh padanya." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Baekhyun masih terjaga. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, dan ia juga tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin jengkel.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas nakas. Sudah satu setengah jam ia mematikan ponsel itu –dengan sengaja. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin penasaran, apa Chanyeol sudah menghubunginya?

Baekhyun menyalakan ponselnya, dan ponselnya langsung berdering tanpa henti dan menampilkan beberapa pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, ia semakin penasaran dan semakin ingin membuka pesan tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana jika orang itu bukan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun, apakah kau sedang menunggu Chanyeol hingga kau tidak bisa memejamkan matamu?

Baekhyun membuka kotak masuknya.

'_**Hai penggila ice cream. Ini aku, orang yang kau sebut ahjussi mesum.'**_

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu ia membuka pesan selanjutnya.

'_**Ini benar-benar nomor ponselmu 'kan, Baekhyun?'**_

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku tidak berbohong." Gumamnya.

'_**Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?'**_

'_**Kau sudah tidur, Baekhyun?'**_

'_**Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, besok aku akan datang ke rumahmu sekitar jam sebelas siang. Kita akan pergi mencari baju untuk pesta, lusa. Jangan menolak, karena kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku kesana.'**_

"_Omo!_ Kenapa dia baru mengatakan padaku sekarang kalau besok dia akan ke rumahku? Dasar otoriter!"

Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan dari Chanyeol. Ia kembali mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas nakas. Entah kenapa, sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya terasa hilang. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Lima menit kemudian, gadis mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?

.

.

.

"Dia tidak membalasnya? Aish!"

Chanyeol terus memelototi ponselnya, menunggu balasan pesan dari Baekhyun. Tapi, satu setengah jam sudah berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Baekhyun membalas pesannya.

Ini menyebalkan.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat norak dan berlebihan? Aish, biasanya wanita-wanita lain akan membalas pesanku dengan cepat. Tidak sampai satu menit." Gerutunya kesal.

Lama kelamaan Chanyeol didera rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai batas dadanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan tersenyum seperti orang gila, teringat momen-momennya bersama Baekhyun tadi sore. Dia baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun ternyata sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh Baekhyunnie~ kau membuatku gila."

Chanyeol tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi Sehun menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Chanyeol. Mencoba menangkap apa saja yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol melalui pendengarannya. Sehun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan ganas. Ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Chanyeol dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

_Dok dok dok.._

_Dok dok dok.._

"Ya Baekhyun! Kenapa kau lama sekali di kamar mandi?!" Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Sudah tiga puluh menit Luhan menahan rasa ingin buang air kecilnya hanya karena Baekhyun yang terlalu lama berkutat di dalam kamar mandi. Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu huh?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang memakai _bathrobe_ dan handuk yang melilit di kepalanya. Wajahnya berlumuri masker dengan tebal dan seketika Luhan bisa mencium aroma strawberry menguar keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali!" Bentak Baekhyun. Luhan tidak peduli, jadi ia mendorong Baekhyun agar segera menyingkir dari pintu kamar mandi dan masuk kedalam. Luhan membanting pintu dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat wastafel di samping kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan masker wajah yang ia pakai. Setelah bersih, ia mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil.

Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam kamarnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih baju apa yang akan ia pakai untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol nanti. Ia memandang seluruh pakaian yang tergantung di lemarinya, lalu mendecak kesal.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalau aku memiliki pakaian-pakaian yang sangat jelek?!" gerutunya.

Ia memutuskan mengambil gaun _baby doll_ berwarna _soft pink_ yang dibelikan oleh Ibunya tahun lalu. Baekhyun mencoba mencocokkan gaun itu dengan tubuhnya, setelah itu ia melepaskan _bathrobe_ nya dan memakai gaun tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku terlihat lebih manis." Gumamnya lalu tersenyum centil.

Saat Baekhyun akan memoleskan bedak pada wajahnya, ia tersadar. Untuk apa ia berdandan seheboh ini? Padahal ia dan Chanyeol hanya ingin mencari pakaian untuk menemani laki-laki itu ke pesta yang diadakan temannya. Mereka bukan berkencan, 'kan?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memakai _make up_ berlebihan dan memoleskan _lip balm_ strawberry kesukaannya pada bibir tipisnya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai begitu saja, membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Baekhyun! Ada yang mencarimu di luar sana. Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar!" teriak Luhan dari luar kamarnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menjadi panik. Ia memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke dalam tas kecilnya, dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir ia menyemprotkan parfum beraroma strawberry ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mematut dirinya kembali di depan cermin, lalu melangkah dengan mantap keluar kamarnya.

Luhan yang bersandar di tembok kamar Baekhyun seketika menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Baekhyun berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Kau akan pergi berkencan, eoh? Kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya? Laki-laki itu cukup tampan daripada Jongin, dan sepertinya ia terlihat lebih mapan." Goda Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia memakai _wedges_ nya.

"Baek, kau tidak pergi berkencan dengan seorang _ahjussi_ 'kan?"

"Ya! Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku tidak pergi berkencan. Ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakannya padamu setelah aku pulang nanti. Aku pergi dulu_,eonnie._"

Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepupunya yang berusia lebih muda darinya.

"Dia masih kecil dan begitu mudah untuk menggandeng seorang pria. Ah, bagaimana denganku?!"

.

.

"_Oppa, _kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Suara merdu itu membuat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap gadis mungil yang ada di depannya sekarang dengan tak berkedip. Memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari bawah sampai ke atas, lalu mendecak kagum.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua mata Chanyeol tak bisa terlepas memandangi tubuh Baekhyun. Dada itu…oh, ternyata selama ini Chanyeol tertipu oleh seragam Baekhyun yang terlihat kebesaran. Ia tidak menyangka di balik seragam itu tersimpan benda yang begitu indah untuk dipandang.

'_Dia tidak datar.' _Batin Chanyeol.

"_Oppa_?"

"A –ah? Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai. Masuklah." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

.

.

.

Sehun berkaca pada mobil taksi yang ada di depannya. Ia merapikan rambutnya dan menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya agar rambutnya terlihat lebih tegak seperti _trend_ jaman sekarang. Ia memastikan pakaiannya sudah cukup rapi. Sehun menggenggam karangan bunga mawar yang dibawanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sederhana yang ada di depannya, lalu memencet bell.

Ia berusaha menelan segala kegugupannya. Rencananya, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun hari ini juga. Karena Sehun tersadar, semakin lama ia menunda untuk menyatakan perasaannya, maka selama itulah _hyung_ nya semakin gencar mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang wanita bersurai cokelat yang bersandar pada pintu rumah dan sedang memoleskan cat kuku pada kuku jarinya. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan –bagi Sehun.

"_Ahjumma, _apa Baekhyun ada di rumah?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

Wanita itu berhenti memoleskan cat kuku pada kuku jarinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan garang seolah-olah ingin menelannya saat itu juga. Wanita itu memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dari atas kebawah, lalu ia mendecih.

"Baekhyun baru saja pergi dengan seorang pria." Jawabnya singkat.

"A –apa kau mengenal pria itu, _ahjumma?_" Sehun bertanya kembali.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku setua itu? Panggil aku _noona_ anak muda! Cih, kau pasti ingin mengajak Baekhyun berkencan, 'kan? Baekhyun tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau romantis seperti bunga mawar jelek itu." Sinis Luhan. "Sebaiknya kau fokus saja belajar untuk masa depanmu. Baru setelah itu kau bisa menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun." Lanjutnya.

Sehun merasa terhina. Mendadak ia merasa geram karena kalimat tajam yang diucapkan oleh wanita ini. Cih, dia pikir dia siapa? Ibunya Baekhyun?

"Kurasa aku pantas memanggilmu dengan panggilan _ahjumma,_ sepertinya kau sangat suka marah-marah. Bukankah seorang _ahjumma_ itu hobi sekali memarahi orang?" Ujar Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Kau akan sulit mendapatkan jodoh kalau bicaramu kasar seperti itu, _noona._ Baiklah, aku permisi. Sampaikan pada Baekhyun kalau Sehun mencarinya." Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Meninggalkan orang yang ia sebut _ahjumma_ tadi yang kini emosinya sudah meledak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Rencananya gagal total. Semua yang sudah disiapkan Sehun kemarin sia-sia. Kalimat-kalimat cinta yang dihafalnya mati-matian tidak ada gunanya. Ia melempar bunga mawar yang dibawanya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Siapa yang datang menjemput Baekhyun? Sehun penasaran. Tapi nalurinya berkata kalau _hyung_ nya lah yang menjemput Baekhyun.

Sehun kalah telak dengan _hyung _nya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mall yang sangat besar. Lalu ia diseret oleh Chanyeol masuk kedalam butik yang ada disana.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disambut oleh seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi langsing yang memiliki mata seperti panda. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari, Chanyeol." Kata wanita tersebut.

"Tao, tolong carikan gaun terbaik yang kau miliki untuknya." Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke depan.

Wanita yang bernama Tao itu tersenyum, lalu ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk menunggu mereka berdua selesai.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar di saku celananya. Ia bisa melihat Sehun mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali dengan isi yang sama.

_**Hyung! Lagi-lagi kau merebut start dariku! Apa kau tidak puas kemarin bisa pergi dengan Baekhyun? Sekarang kau dimana?!**_

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya tanpa berniat membalas pesan dari Sehun. Biarkan saja, sepertinya sekarang Sehun sedang frustasi di rumahnya.

Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling butik milik Tao. Wanita itu belum berubah, ia masih menjadi seseorang yang maniak dengan hewan bertubuh bulat dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya. Terbukti dengan lukisan-lukisan panda yang banyak terpajang di dinding butik, membuat Chanyeol menjadi geli sendiri.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Tao langsung mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis mungil yang berdiri malu-malu di sebelah Tao. Tao memilihkan Baekhyun gaun bertali dengan panjang selutut berwarna cream dengan aksen pita yang tidak terlalu besar di bagian pinggangnya. Gaun bertali itu membuat bahu sempit Baekhyun terekspos, dan Chanyeol harus meneguk saliva nya berkali-kali karena bahu mulus tersebut.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar telah menunjukkan wajah terpesonanya pada Baekhyun dan Tao, sehingga wajah Baekhyun mengeluarkan semburat merah muda karena malu ditatap seperti itu. Tao hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Kalau kau membutuhkan yang lain, kau bisa memanggilku."

Begitu Tao pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, Baekhyun langsung berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. ia menarik-narik kemeja yang dipakai Chanyeol hingga membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar seketika.

"_Oppa,_ harga gaun ini mahal sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat yang lain?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, 'kan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang bayar."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ti –tidak perlu. Kurasa aku masih memiliki gaun yang cukup bagus untuk dipakai besok. A –aku akan –"

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, lalu berikan gaun tadi pada Tao. Aku akan membayarnya." Potong Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Byun Baekhyun."

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa sekaligus hati yang gembira Baekhyun kembali ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bertandang ke rumah Baekhyun tanpa ada tuan rumah di sana. Awalnya, Kyungsoo hanya pergi ke toko _ddeokbokki_ milik Ibu Baekhyun, tapi ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun yang ada di sebelah toko _ddeokbokki_ nya.

Kyungsoo duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv ditemani oleh Luhan. Luhan masih sibuk mengecat kukunya dengan warna-warna cerah tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena acara tv yang ditontonnya.

Sampai akhirinya, suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun membuat Luhan terperanjat sampai cat kukunya terlihat berantakan. Luhan dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kearah jendela. Ia membuka sedikit tirai jendela lalu mengintip Baekhyun dan laki-laki yang menjemputnya tadi.

"_Omo!_ Chanyeol _oppa_!" Pekik Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sudah ada di belakang Luhan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dia adalah kakak dari teman kami, _eonnie._ Dia adalah kakaknya Sehun."jelas Kyungsoo.

"_M –mwo?_ Sehun? Sepertinya nama itu terdengar tidak asing." Luhan tampak sedang berfikir, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama Sehun di sebut-sebut.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Luhan yang melamun di dekat jendela. Ia memutuskan untuk bersikap acuh dan masuk kedalam, mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton tv sambil memakan cemilan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Kyungie?" Baekhyun meletakkan _paper bag _nya diatas sofa, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya juga keatas sofa dan melepas _flat shoes_ nya.

"Uhm, mungkin sekitar satu jam yang lalu." Kyungsoo menyimpan cemilannya di atas meja. Ia beringsut mendekati Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Kau baru saja pergi dengan Chanyeol _oppa_? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Oh, aku hanya pergi jalan-jalan ke mall dan membeli beberapa keperluan untuk pesta besok." Jawabnya sambil meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir tiga jam mereka berkeliling mall hanya untuk mencari gaun, sepatu dan lain-lain.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebih dari ukuran aslinya. "Apa?! Pesta?! Baekhyun! Apa dia sebenarnya menyukaimu?" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan heboh dan berbicara begitu histeris membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya. "Kau berlebihan! Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya sebagai balasan karena dia sudah menolongku waktu itu!"

"Ya! Chanyeol _oppa_ tidak mungkin mengajakmu ke sebuah pesta jika tidak ada maksud lain!" sahut Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Memangnya dia mempunyai maksud lain seperti apa?!"

Luhan yang jengah mendengar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berteriak akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mungkin saja Chanyeol menyukaimu, Baekhyun!"

Mereka berdua menoleh pada Luhan yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela. Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Luhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo berbinar-binar, tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun seakan setuju dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang fokus memoles kuku Baekhyun dengan cat kuku berwarna merah menyala. Baekhyun melirik kukunya yang sudah berganti warna. Luhan memberikan sedikit hiasan pada kukunya hingga kuku-kuku jari itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"_Daebak!_ Ini indah sekali, _eonnie._" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan merengtangkan jari-jarinya. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari sepupunya itu.

"Ini, pakailah." Luhan mengeluarkan sepasang _high heels_ dengan tinggi tujuh sentimeter pada Baekhyun. _High heels_ tersebut begitu berkilau. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan memasangkan masing-masing _high heels_ itu pada kakinya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu tinggi?"

Luhan mengernyit, memandang Baekhyun dari atas sampai kebawah seolah sedang menilai penampilan Baekhyun. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tubuhmu itu terlalu pendek, Baekkie. Jadi kau harus memakai _high heels_ itu agar kakimu terlihat lebih jenjang dan tubuhmu terlihat lebih tinggi." Luhan terkekeh.

"Aish, kenapa _ahjussi _mesum itu harus mengajakku ke pesta? Apa dia tidak mempunyai pasangan lain!" gerutunya.

"Mungkin saja kau akan menjadi kekasihnya setelah pesta tersebut berakhir." Luhan mengedipkan matanya dengan menggoda.

"Ya! Kau –"

TIN TIN…

TIN…..

"Itu dia!" Luhan mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa ia menyampirkan blazer hitam di pundak sepupunya itu, agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan karena pakaiannya terlalu terbuka.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baekkie. Kurasa ia akan jatuh hati padamu setelah ini."

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada sepupunya yang banyak bicara itu. Ia mendengus lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku pergi dulu, _eonnie._" Pamitnya.

"Ya~ hati-hati di jalan, Baekkie."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja akan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menelepon Baekhyun dan mengabari kalau ia sudah sampai di depan rumah gadis mungil itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat seorang gadis mungil cantik yang berbalut gaun putih selutut keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol terpesona, betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Baekhyun sangat memesona, dengan polesan make up yang tidak terlalu norak, bibirnya yang diberi lipstick warna baby pink, dan rambutnya yang digelung ke belakang, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Membuat Chanyeol tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

Harum buah strawberry menyeruak begitu saja menyerang indera penciuman Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Yah, meskipun aromanya sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi Chanyeol menyukai itu.

"_Kajja_. Aku tidak mau waktuku begitu banyak tersita hanya untuk menemanimu pergi ke pesta."

Suara Baekhyun seakan menyihir Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun seperti robot, lalu menutupnya lagi.

Chanyeol tak bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan yang terbentang di depan sana. Ia begitu sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai Baekhyun. Hatinya begitu membuncah melihat sosok mungil nan cantik itu. Meskipun Baekhyun masih remaja, tetapi kecantikannya yang natural itu mengalahkan semua mantan-mantan Chanyeol yang dewasa serta cantik. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain pada diri Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan sosok tersebut.

Baekhyun pun juga begitu. Ada sesuatu yang menyerang hatinya melihat penampilan Chanyeol saat ini. Rambut nya yang biasanya berponi, kini diberi gel dan ditata ke atas. Menambahkan kesan tampan. Dengan setelan jas hitam yang menambah kesan elegannya.

Baekhyun gugup saat mendapati Chanyeol sesekali meliriknya melalui ekor matanya, lalu ia lihat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pria dewasa itu. Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap jalanan diluar sana dan berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya terkagum melihat gedung tempat pesta tersebut di laksanakan. Banyak orang-orang dewasa berpakaian resmi di sana. Yang memberikan kesan kalau pesta ini hanya untuk orang dewasa saja. Ugh, Baekhyun sedikit menyesal mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Ia pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan di sini.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajah Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya, membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan tatapan mereka beradu seketika. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku janji tidak akan membawa mu pergi lama-lama." Katanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Chanyeol. Membawanya masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu orang yang mengadakan pesta ini.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan, tak sedikit orang yang menatap iri pada mereka berdua. Siapa yang tak kenal Park Chanyeol? Seorang pewaris dari perusahaan komunikasi terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dan ia juga sangat tampan, membuat gadis-gadis akan menjerit saat melihat kharismanya.

Tatapan iri dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana seakan ingin menelanjangi Baekhyun saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa seorang itik buruk rupa berjalan dengan pangeran berkuda putih? –mungkin itu pikir mereka.

Mereka berdua sampai di hadapan wanita cantik yang bernama Sulli. Ia begitu mempesona, menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna putih dengan kristal-kristal kecil bertebaran di bagian dadanya. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai, dengan sebuah mahkota yang dipasang di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang ratu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sulli." Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun, lalu merengkuh tubuh Sulli kedalam pelukannya.

Sulli membalasnya. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol." ia menarik dirinya kembali lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas. Tatapan Sulli beralih pada gadis mungil yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol, ia mengernyitkan keningnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kekasih barumu, huh?"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk langsung mendongak menatap dua orang dewasa tersebut. Dia baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menyela nya.

"Kau akan tahu itu nanti." Jawabnya misterius. Membuat Baekhyun merona seketika, juga merasakan kesal.

"Wow, dia lumayan cantik." Puji Sulli sambil tersenyum tulus. "Kau tahu, Yejin akan terbakar saat mendengar berita ini." Wanita cantik itu terkekeh pelan. "Well, silahkan nikmati pesta nya." Sulli menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu berjalan pergi, menghampiri tamu-tamu yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedang menatap ke arah pintu luar. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang jam delapan. Nikmati saja dulu pesta ini. Lihat, disana ada kue strawberry. Bukankah kau menyukai strawberry?" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu meja yang diatasnya terdapat banyak kue.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tampaknya sudah sangat _badmood._ Ia mengambil sepiring kecil kue tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi gadis mungil itu tak bereaksi.

Dengan berani, ia menusuk kue tersebut dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak, ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang membuka mulutnya. Seolah memberi perintah untuk membuka mulutnya, dan Baekhyun menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan kue strawberry tersebut.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Baekhyun mendengus. Dengan sedikit kasar ia merebut piring itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan mulai menusuk-nusuk kue nya dengan ganas.

"Baekhyun, kau tak apa-apa kalau kutinggal sebentar di sini? Aku ingin menghampiri teman-temanku yang ada disana." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah sekumpulan pria yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jangan lama-lama. Aku menunggumu disini."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian yang sedang berusaha mengontrol detakan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan kue nya, Baekhyun menatap keadaan sekeliling. Pesta nya sudah mulai ramai, dan musik romantis pun sudah terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Beberapa orang berdansa begitu saja dengan pasangan mereka. Dan Baekhyun juga melihat beberapa diantara mereka saling mencuri ciuman masing-masing dari pasangannya. Itu membuatnya sedikit mual.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terhenti pada pintu masuk. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang bergandengan dengan seorang pria masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu benar-benar orang yang dia kenal.

"Soo Jung _eonnie?!_" ia memekik.

Lalu pandangannya terfokus begitu saja pada dua makhluk tersebut. Krystal tampak begitu manja pada pria tersebut. Ia dengan leluasanya menggandeng tangan pria itu dan tersenyum menggoda. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat melihat pria itu mencium pipi Krystal dan gadis itu langsung membalas mengecup pipi pria tersebut. Pria itu bukan Jongin, kalau pria itu adalah kerabat Krystal, tidak mungkin mereka bertindak sejauh itu bukan?

Baekhyun merasa kasihan pada Jongin. Sepertinya ia dipermainkan Krystal selama ini. Baekhyun mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya dari _clutch bag_ miliknya. Ia akan memfoto Krystal dengan pria itu dan menunjukkan nya pada Jongin sebagai bukti. Tidak, ia melakukan hal tersebut bukan karena ia masih memiliki perasaan pada Jongin, melainkan ia sangat kasihan.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa foto dan langsung menyimpan _handphone_ nya agar tak melihat mencurigakan. Setelah itu ia bersikap tenang sambil berpura-pura menikmati pesta tersebut. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol cepat kembali dan membawanya pulang. Ia tak sabar menanti hari esok.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet dan bermaksud untuk menunggu di tempat tadi. Namun saat ia hampir sampai, seseorang merangkul pundaknya begitu saja dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat menyadari orang itu bukanlah Chanyeol.

Melainkan pria yang bersama Krystal tadi.

"Kau sendirian saja, hum?" katanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Le-lepaskan." Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari tubuhnya. Ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu. Tapi pria itu malah mempererat rangkulannya.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan seperti itu."

Baekhyun merasa kalau pria ini mabuk. Bau alkohol sangat terasa di tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mendorong pria itu tapi ia tak kuat.

Pria itu mendorong Baekhyun sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Dengan mata yang memerah, pria itu menatap Baekhyun penuh intimidasi. Lalu pandangannya turun pada bibir merah Baekhyun. Pria itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Hhhhum, boleh aku merasakan itu?"

Baekhyun ingin berteriak tapi ia tak bisa. Wajah pria itu sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berharap sesuatu bisa menghentikan pria gila ini. Dan ia akan terbebas.

"YA JUNMYEON-SSI!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menarik kerah pria tadi. Ia menatap tajam pada pria yang bernama Junmyeon itu, matanya berkilat marah. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol datang tepat pada waktunya.

Chanyeol melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Junmyeon, membuat pria itu tersungkur dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Beraninya kau menyentuh dia!" teriak Chanyeol. Junmyeon tergeletak di lantai begitu saja, tak dapat membalas apa-apa. Mungkin karena efek dari mabuk. Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari gedung.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya saat mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Seketika ia merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun masih terisak. Sungguh, kejadian tadi membuatnya shock. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu." Jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ia menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat basah karena air mata. Chanyeol menempelkan ibu jarinya pada pipi Baekhyun untuk mengusap air matanya. Matanya tak dapat berpaling dari bibir merah Baekhyun. Dia ikut tergoda juga untuk mengecupnya. Tapi ia menampik pikiran itu dengan cepat melihat kondisi Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ayo, kita pulang. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menemaniku. Kita sudah impas. Aku tak akan meminta apapun darimu. Dan aku juga tak akan mengganggumu." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Namun ia tak dapat mengartikan kata-kata tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce xD**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : hallo~ maafkan aku baru sempat update hehehe. Ini bener-bener baru jadi banget wkwk ngetiknya kilat. Jadi maaf kalo ada typo atau kekeliruan hehe.**

**Aku baca review bnyk yg pd ngira ini kaya drama korea? Aku aja gatau drama korea yg judulnya kaya gini._. wkwkw xD**

**Gimana? Ngebosenin? Gak jelas? Atau mengecewakan? Maaf ya, tapi emang udah di porsi kayak gitu eheh xD**

**Ada yang denger rumor dating BaekStal? Wkwkwk entah kenapa aku mau ngakak…gimana ya? Ngerasa gak cocok aja gitu baek sama krystal, lah org baekhyun cewek bgt gitu loh -_-v wkwk. Terus aku heran, dengan adanya rumor BaekStal jadi di sangkut pautin sama BaekYeon. Ga suka aja gitu, kayaknya baekhyun salah bgt gitu ya? Well bukannya aku suka sama BaekYeon, tapi kalau menurutku sih ya sebagai cb shipper harusnya kita gak usah ngejelekin bgt tentang baekyeon. Ya gimana ya? Pasti shipper mereka juga sakit hati lah, begitu juga dengan kita(?) /apasih jadi curhat.**

**Oke sekian cuap-cuapnya. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW FOLLOW/FAV. TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAKKKKKK /FLYING KISS FROM SEOUL/ **

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya **


End file.
